1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic design automation (EDA). More particularly, the present invention relates to a simulation and emulation system implemented in both software and hardware to verify electronic systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electronic design automation (EDA) is a computer-based tool configured in various workstations to provide designers with automated or semi-automated tools for designing and verifying user's custom circuit designs. EDA is generally used for creating, analyzing, and editing any electronic design for the purpose of simulation, emulation, prototyping, execution, or computing. EDA technology can also be used to develop systems (i.e., target systems) which will use the user-designed subsystem or component. The end result of EDA is a modified and enhanced design, typically in the form of discrete integrated circuits or printed circuit boards, that is an improvement over the original design while maintaining the spirit of the original design.
The value of software simulating a circuit design followed by hardware emulation is recognized in various industries that use and benefit from EDA technology. Nevertheless, current software simulation and hardware emulation/acceleration are cumbersome for the user because of the separate and independent nature of these processes. For example, the user may want to simulate or debug the circuit design using software simulation for part of the time, use those results and accelerate the simulation process using hardware models during other times, inspect various register and combinational logic values inside the circuit at select times, and return to software simulation at a later time, all in one debug/test session. Furthermore, as internal register and combinational logic values change as the simulation time advances, the user should be able to monitor these changes even if the changes are occurring in the hardware model during the hardware acceleration/emulation process.
Co-simulation arose out of a need to address some problems with the cumbersome nature of using two separate and independent processes of pure software simulation and pure hardware emulation/acceleration, and to make the overall system more user-friendly. However, co-simulators still have a number of drawbacks: (1) co-simulation systems require manual partitioning, (2) co-simulation uses two loosely coupled engines, (3) co-simulation speed is as slow as software simulation speed, and (4) co-simulation systems encounter race conditions.
First, partitioning between software and hardware is done manually, instead of automatically, further burdening the user. In essence, co-simulation requires the user to partition the design (starting with behavior level, then RTL, and then gate level) and to test the models themselves among the software and hardware at very large functional blocks. Such a constraint requires some degree of sophistication by the user.
Second, co-simulation systems utilize two loosely coupled and independent engines, which raise inter-engine synchronization, coordination, and flexibility issues. Co-simulation requires synchronization of two different verification engines--software simulation and hardware emulation. Even though the software simulator side is coupled to the hardware accelerator side, only external pin-out data is available for inspection and loading. Values inside the modeled circuit at the register and combinational logic level are not available for easy inspection and downloading from one side to the other, limiting the utility of these co-simulator systems. Typically, the user may have to re-simulate the whole design if the user switches from software simulation to hardware acceleration and back. Thus, if the user wanted to switch between software simulation and hardware emulation/acceleration during a single debug session while being able to inspect register and combinational logic values, co-simulator systems do not provide this capability.
Third, co-simulation speed is as slow as simulation speed. Co-simulation requires synchronization of two different verification engines--software simulation and hardware emulation. Each of the engines has its own control mechanism for driving the simulation or emulation. This implies that the synchronization between the software and hardware pushes the overall performance to a speed that is as low as software simulation. The additional overhead to coordinate the operation of these two engines adds to the slow speed of co-simulation systems.
Fourth, co-simulation systems encounter set-up and hold time problems due to race conditions in the hardware logic element or hardware accelerator among clock signals. Co-simulators use hardware driven clocks, which may find themselves at the inputs to different logic elements at different times due to different wire line lengths. This raises the uncertainty level of evaluation results as some logic elements evaluate data at some time period and other logic elements evaluate data at different time periods, when these logic elements should be evaluating the data together.
In addition to these problems, the industry has not provided an effective way to provide simultaneous access to a simulation system for multiple users or multiple processes. Typically, only one workstation or process is coupled to a single simulation system.
Memory management is another problem in the industry. Existing simulation or emulation systems do not effectively address memory allocation/access issues. As known to those skilled in the art, the configured and mapped user's designs are associated with many memory blocks in each FPGA chip. These memory blocks are located throughout and sporadically in each FPGA chip. When the computing environment (e.g., simulation software and central processing unit) needs to access a particular memory block, it must do so through a separate memory controller or look in each FPGA chip via its own memory controller. The memory access thus becomes too slow and cumbersome. Moreover, these simulation and emulation systems dedicate certain pins in each FPGA for memory access purposes. Thus, the dedicated pin systems waste limited chip pin and functional resources. Also, for numerous memory blocks in each FPGA chip, the memory access becomes awkward.
Existing FPGA board-to-motherboard connection schemes are also inadequate as space becomes a premium on motherboards and signal reliability becomes an issue more than ever. Because each FPGA chip has limited capacity, several FPGA chips and several FPGA boards holding several FPGA chips must be used to accommodate the large and complicated user circuit designs. As more boards are used space on the motherboard becomes an issue. If a single connector is used to couple one FPGA board to the motherboard, the number of FPGA boards that can be coupled to the motherboard is limited by the size of these connectors. Given the large size of these connectors, the density of FPGA boards on motherboards is severely restricted. Furthermore, when multiple connectors are used to couple one FPGA board to the motherboard, signal reliability becomes an issue. With more connectors arranged along any given signal path, the chances of signal attenuation and reflection increase, thus decreasing signal reliability. During shipping and handling of systems using multiple board-to-motherboard connectors, the vibrations resulting from the physical handling these systems may cause decoupling of certain connections. With such decoupling, the reliability of signals will be a concern; that is, while some signals reach their designated destinations, other signals may never get there due to severed signal paths.
Another problem associated with current board-to-motherboard connection schemes is that when a backplane is not available, all signals transmitted between these FPGA boards must be routed to the connectors on the motherboard first. Such a requirement adds to the signal trace length and increases delay during execution. An interconnect scheme must be provided to minimize such long signal trace lengths.
Accordingly, a need exists in the industry for a system or method that addresses problems raised by currently known simulation systems, hardware emulation systems, hardware accelerators, and co-simulation systems.